Batteries and cells are important energy storage devices well known in the art. The batteries and cells typically comprise electrodes and an ion conducting electrolyte positioned therebetween. Battery packs that contain lithium ion batteries are increasingly popular for automotive applications and various commercial electronic devices because they are rechargeable and have little or no memory effect. Storing and operating the lithium ion battery at an optimal operating temperature is very important to allow the battery to maintain a charge for an extended period of time.
Opportunities exist to improve upon prior battery pack assemblies to improve operating temperatures to ensure the longest possible life cycle, rated capacity, and nominal charge and discharge rates.